


Just a Taste

by Reginas_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, More characters coming - Freeform, Smut, Swanquwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Swan/pseuds/Reginas_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tales of Kings and Queens, if Brave Knights, of Love and Loss, of Magic, and ok Fate and Destiny. This story is how I would make Once Upon A Time, I was inspired by the song Bonbon by Era Istrefi. Btw if you like Snow or Charming don't read. This is a Dark Swanqueen story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The Italics are Emma's thoughts, I also tried to make this a little longer.

Queen Regina sat at her vanity brushing her long dark tendrils, looking into her looking glass barely recognizing who she was anymore. Yes she was still beautiful as she had used magic to stay young, but she felt like she had no purpose in life. It had been 18 years since her failed attempt at the Curse. Once she realized what she had to do to succeed, she decided not to cast the curse because it was much more worth it to have her father there with her. The anniversary of the failed curse was creeping closer and closer and she felt completely empty.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Emma hurry, your parents are going to be furious!" An olive skinned girl said as she ran through the stables but was scooped up from behind by strong pale arms.

  "They can wait a while." A girl with long blonde hair said as she started to kiss down the side of girls neck, pushing her hips forward, making the girl groan. 

"Emma we have to go now." The girl said as she moved her neck to the side giving the young girl access, already knowing the outcome. 

"Come on Stacey. Think of it as an early birthday gift for me."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"You're late." Queen Snow says to the guests walking in late. She and her King were sitting at the dinning table in the middle of dinner. 

"I apologize Your Majesty, it was my fault I felt Princess Emma could use some more lessons with her horse. " Stacey said as she bowed her head showing respect. 

The Queen looked her up and down, studying her. "I suppose it is, along with other things."

Stacey looked up in confusion, "Your Maje-"

"Guards!" The Queen called before the tutor could voice her confusion. One by one, guards filed into the room. Snow stood from her seat and moved towards Emma, "You are selfish only thinking about yourself. Sneaking off to go have little escapades, with a woman, no less. Then with that thing between your legs, just a disappointment all around."

"You think I chose this, to have this, no I was born with it so you will just have to deal with it. As for me being with Stacey, or any woman, it is my life I get to choose what I want and I love Stacey." Emma said becoming furious, her fist balling into fist.

Snow cocked her head to the side frowning, looking at her daughter. "Kill her."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Mother please, if you are as kind as they say, please don't kill her." Emma begged as she saw a guard pull a dagger from his belt. He walked forward "No!" Emma screamed, but he seemed to ignore her. He pulled Stacey's head back "Please" Stacey cried but it was futile. The guard put the dagger to her throat, and slit it. Stacey's body fell to the ground. After that everything moved fast, there was a scream, Emma ran, and then it was over. Snow looked around her 3 of her best guards were dead, and Emma was advancing on charming. 

She stared at her father, eyes burning into his. "Mother took everything away from me, and for that she must pay." Charming said nothing as he looked past her at Snow "She must loose everything as well. Starting with you father." She plunged a dagger into his chest, killing him instantly. 

There was a chuckle, she turned to see that it has come from her mother. "I fell out of love with him many years ago. You're going to have to do better but you just killed the King. You will be arrested for treason."

Emma became furious, "Skai!" She called and a tall dark figure came flying in through the window. It was a female with brown skin, her long dark hair cascading down her back as her wings stretched to the floor. She already knew what happened she grabbed Emma and they flew off into the night.


	2. Death Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've read your comments and yes I read Monster Galore's Dark as Knight along with Black Heart but the reason I killed Emma's first love because I felt it was fair, you will see some different types I have created and the first chapter was fast paced only because I was so excited to put this chapter up.

  It was the middle of winter when they finished their travel, stopping in areas to get supplies. Skai led Emma to her home in Death Valley where it was basically a clear area with a small cabin and the rest was surrounded by a forest. The ground was covered in firm snow. One night as they say in front of  the fire Skai made a confession. 

  "Emma.... I'm dying." Skai said as she stared down into her tea. 

  Emma's head shot up, "What do you mean?"

  "I've told you of how I became what I am and the price?" Skai asked, Emma nodded , "Well the curse is wavering, once I am no longer immortal I will turn to ash and be no more. The thing that concerns me is what are you going to do? You have been sheltered most of your life, we met by chance on one of your rebellions out in the forest alone, how will you survive?" Emma was silent, she hadn't thought that far ahead. "I am going to teach you everything I know, I am going to show you how to survive and the magic that will help you, it may take a few years but my time is coming to an end." 

  "You can't just have magic it's either you were born with it or you gain it by some other sort of means-"

  "Exactly and you are going to take mine, you will kill me right before I feel death consuming me. You will be immortal, truly, and you will be able to fly with the wings you are granted and you will gain shadow magic. I will instruct you on how to use it before my demise." Skai said sipping her tea as if they were talking about the weather. 

  "I don't understand, why are you doing this for me?" Emma asked.

  "Because you are special, there is something inside of you unlike what is inside anyone else. I can practically smell it on you." Skai said, genuinely smiling. 

  "I have one condition," Skai looked to her raising an eyebrow, "You tell me how of the Evil Queen." 

  Skai laughed long and hard, "And how do you know of her?"

  "I've heard the maids speak of her, they say that she is the reason for how I lived, I want to know everything."

  Skai cocked her head to the side, studying the blonde before her.  After a moment of silence she simply replied "Ok, we start at dawn."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  Emma woke as the sun began to rise, and she head out to the clearing. As soon as she stepped foot out of the door she was hit in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing. 

  "I said dawn, not sunrise." Skai said, her voice seemingly to come from all around, but she was no where in sight. 

  Emma growled and whirled around looking for the tall woman. She steeped into the clearing looking all around her, "Come out you sadistic bitch." She mumbled, turning in a circle stopping to stare at the forest.

  "I'm right here." She heard from behind her, she moved fast aiming to hit Skai in the stomach with her elbow, but fell a few steps back when she only met air. 

  She heard a cackle from somewhere above her and looked up to see Skai sitting on the roof of the cabin, legs dangling off the side. "You aren't very good."

  "Because you're cheating." Emma pointed out. 

  Skai jumped down to the ground, and walked up to Emma.  "Let's get started then shall we."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

6 Years Later:

  "You're not trying hard enough, after all you've been taught, you still aren't shit." Skai hissed between her teeth. She fired one arrow after the other at the running blonde. After the years of training the blonde was barely recognizable, she was more muscle now, her face seemed aged along with her eyes that say she has been through a lot, but there was no doubt that she was still beautiful. Scars were almost on every part of her body, they lined her back, arms, legs, sides. But they faded through time becoming almost invisible. The one that was easily spotted was the one on her face. It went from the bottom of her ear, along the curve of her jaw to under her chin. But it just showed her strength.

  Skai decided to change tactics and started hurling magic at her, one blast after another, the blonde moving faster and faster dodging it. She finally came to the cabin where Skai jumped down, and handed her a sword that was similar to her own. They circled each other, then lunged at the same time. Skai reigned down blow after blow onto Emma her being pushed further and further, "You're weak, you are nothing. That is why Stacey died, because you couldn't protect her from your own Mother." Emma begin to push back more and more, growling and hissing. "You're pathetic," Skai continues, "You are a waist of time."

  Finally then blonde pushed back with all her force, making Skai stumble backwards and fall into the ground. Emma towered over her holding the sword to her throat. 

  "Finish it." Skai says. "It's time, fish it. Take what you have earned." Still Emma hesitated. "FINISH IT!" Emma the swipes her sword across Skai's neck and it was like her life force was pouring into her. It was like centuries of darkness was coursing through her veins, igniting a flame, or possibly adding fuel to the fire already there left from what happened to her first love, she didn't know which but she didn't have time to ponder it because after a while everything went black.


	3. New Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are Emma's thoughts, also I tried to make this a little longer for you guys.

Emma woke up, looking around her in confusion, looking around to find herself in the middle of a forest, and by the moon being high in the sky it was the middle of the night. She slowly got up from the ground, to come face to face with a dark shadowy figure with fire red eyes. Even though she should have, Emma felt no fear. She simply cocked her head to the side studying it as if looking in the mirror.

  "This, is your essence." Emma turned to see Skai standing behind her. Emma's eyebrows furrowed, _are you not dead?_ She thought.

  Skai chuckled, "Yes I am, but I have to tell you what is going to happen. When you killed me, my magic seeped into you, your mind, your heart, and your soul." Skai walked over to stand by Emma's side and pointed at the figure. "This is what that is. You can do unimaginable things. But all magic comes with a price, there are going to be things that you have to deal with because of this. The changes have already taken place."

  Skai made a looking glass appear in front of them so that Emma can see what she was speaking about. When Emma looked into the mirror she could barely see the 17 year old from years ago. Yes her build was different, but her eyes were no longer a sea-green. They were a gold color, gleaming in the moonlight. "Your eyes will not always be like that, they will be normal except for when there is an overload of magic in your system; more than normal." Emma continued to look at the changes, she began to see something peeking from her doublet so she began to slowly unbutton it and saw that there was ink in the design of veins coming from her hands to her neck. She turned around to see the wings much like Skai's stretch down to the floor. She turned to her teacher to see her holding a dagger, she offered it to the blonde. Emma took it and turned to the mirror, as she began to make a small cut up her wrist. The dagger parted her flesh easily enough, but as soon as it appeared it healed itself. 

  "There is nothing else to teach you." Emma's eyes connected with Skai's through the mirror, "I have given you my all, the rest of your journey you do on your own. I am going to guess that you will look for Queen Regina, we have stolen from her in the past but you have never been in her Kingdom. You magic will give you a sense of direction. Fly up to the mountains and surgery the area, then trust your magic. It will lead you in the direction of her castle. Once you are close go into the town square and make a scene, when the guards come request for an audience of the queen. And then you pray that she accepts."

  Emma soaks up the information like a sponge nodding along. She looks back at herself in the mirror and straightens her back, drawing her shoulders back, dripping confidence. Emma looks at the shadowy figure, her essence and draws her hands out to the side offering herself up, immediately they fuse together and once again everything goes black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
   Emma awakes again to find herself back in Death Valley. She looks down to see that she has no shirt and her breast are bound so at least she not completely exposed, _that's nice_. She goes into the cabin, and a few moments later she comes out with a long black overcoat, with a hood, buttoned up to the top with secret compartments for her hidden weapons. The black trousers that she wore were met by knee high boots. Emma looked around the clearing, until she saw what it is that made her hesitant. A great black wolf almost the size of man, stood by the edge of the forest. The glowing red eyes staring into her eyes. Emma studied the wolf and as she did the wolf began to advance. Emma chuckled and the wolf began to run up to her leaping into her arms. "Nala, am I happy to see you." Emma said as she patted the wolf, finally seeing something that resembles normality. The blonde sighed, the weight of everything that happened finally piling onto her. "I don't even know where to start pup."

  She realized that she had to start on her way so she stood tall had her shoulder's back, pulled her hood over her head and set to the sky, her wings flapping powerfully in the air. As she got to the mountain top she looked out, surveying the area. Off to the right was the monumental castle that belonged to the Queen.

  "Mother, I am coming for you," Emma swore, "I will kill everyone around you to let you know that I am coming, and then I will finish you off."  Emma went back down to the ground, Nala being where she had left her. "We're going to go on a journey, and we have to do right so that Skai would not have given her life in vain." Emma says, as she starts to walk in the direction of town, the wolf following behind her. _We will succeed, I promise you Stacey._  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  It had been 4 days since the two started on their way and they were nearing town, traveling on an empty road. "A distraction," she scoffed, "What am I suppose to do that locks me up in the dungeon, but doesn't anger the queen enough for me to die?" She looked to the wolf, and the wolf stared back, "Great now I'm talking to a wolf as if it'll answer back. Emma you're losing your mind." She contemplated before she heard the sound of hooves on the dirt road coming toward her, immediately she was on high alert, slowing down her pace.

  Men, guards in dark armor and what she assumed to be the Queens coat of arms, came at a stop in front of her. "Halt, you are trespassing on the Queens road."

  Emma hummed, "She has a whole road to herself? That's a little ridiculous." Emma muttered the last part.

  "Yes she does and you are trespassing." The first guard said, his accent thick. "Do you know what the punishment is for trespassing?"

  Emma stared at him, moments of silence stretching. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" She said looking to Nala, the wolf looking away as if exasperated with her mere presence.

  "Alright let's go." They got off of their horses moving towards her, the blonde about to set free her wings getting ready to fly into the sky when she remarried this is what she wanted, so she simply offered up her wrists and as they took them she asked "Do you happen to know if I may speak with the queen today?" Nobody answered her.

  The ride to the castle was quiet, no one spoke, she was a little sick, but of course that was because she was tied up and thrown onto the back of a horse. When they got to the town square everyone stopped to look at what the guards had brought back from their patrol. _This isn't a freak show._ The guards continued on to the gate at the entrance of the castle, and jumped down off of their horses, bringing Emma along with them.

  "What's that? You brought us a new toy?" One of the guards on watch asked, licking his lips while eyeing Emma.

  "No it's a crazy person who wishes for an audience of the queen." The one practically dragging Emma replied.

  The other guard laughed, "And today is the best day to do it, she's in one of her moods."

  "Well that's just perfect." Emma mumbled as she was brought through the grand double doors into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


	4. Meetings and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!

  Ok, everything that you've learned about her, Emma raked her brain for something, anything that Skai told her about the illustrious Queen. She's a predator, the world is her prey, she has extremely homicidal mood swings, just as she was finishing up she was brought in front of two large double doors, which she guessed was where the Queen held court. When the doors were burst open by the guards and she was thrown at the feet of the queen she felt as if they were feeding her to the lions. As she began to rise she heard a sultry, silk smoove voice says "Did I tell you to get up?" 

 

Emma remained where she was and kept her eyes downcast, "I apologize Your Majesty."

 

"And what do we have hear?" The voice, who she presumed was the Queen's, said. "Are we going around now looking for peasants-" she sniffed "who don't even bathe?" 

 

"Your Majesty-"

 

"Silence." Emma clenched her teeth, she never was very fond of being told what to do. "You trespass onto my road and don't even have the curtesy to show some respect in my presence." Emma felt a hand grab her hair, and yank her head back painfully, making her move with the hand so that it wouldn't break her neck. My we are a beautiful one, The Queen thought to herself. 

 

Woah Skai never mentioned her looks. Emma was in awe of the brunette beauty before her, her brown eyes that seemed to be mixed with just something else, Her hair that had part of it braided into a crown and the rest cascading down her back, leading Emma to look at the red velvet dress that hugged every one of the Queen's curves, showing off cleavage that Emma appreciated very much, the member in her pants hardening. 

 

"My eyes are up here." Emma could practically here the smirk in her voice. Ok, two can play at this game. Emma slowly brought her eyes back up to meet the monarch's. Emma licked her lips as she husked out, "My apologies My Queen." The woman arched her brow, staring into sea green eyes. Hearing my and queen in the same breath, especially from someone so invigorating made her quake on the inside.

 

"Everyone out." She said so lowly that Emma struggled to hear and she was right in front of her, but it seemed everyone else heard as the room soon cleared, leaving the two alone. "The smell of your magic is simply intoxicating, dear." Hands withdrew themselves from blonde hair and moved to have two fingers under Emma's chin, pulling up, having Emma rise to her feet. The Queen began to circle around this newcomer, seemingly a nomad. "Your magic is unlike any other that I have encountered." She came to a full circle and stopped in front of the younger woman. "Why are you here Emma?"

 

Emma went into high alert, her shoulders drew up, readying herself for a fight. "How do you know my name?"

 

The Queen chuckled as she turned and walked up the steps that led to her throne, she sat, her back straight and her legs cross. "I have watched you from the moment you were born to the moment you killed your father. After that something was blocking me and I could see you no longer. You may have changed, both physically and mentally but I would be able to recognize you anywhere. So I'll ask again, why are you here?"

 

  Ok, time to boost it up a bit. Emma tentatively steeped up to one step, her eyes on the Queen's face, gauging her reaction. When there was simply a brow raised, she advanced up the stairs and moved to the side of the throne, their eyes locked the whole time. Emma kneeled down and had her hands on her thighs. "I came to offer you something."

 

   The Evil Queen scoffed, "What could you possibly have that I would want."

 

   "Snow White's death." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt her ability to breathe being cut. 

 

  "I do not care for games."

 

  "It's not a game." The blonde choked out, and the restriction around her throat was gone. She sucked in as much as as she could. When she regained control of her breathing agin, she spoke; "Snow White took something very precious from me, as you well know. She must pay for this with her life. Your Majesty, you want the same thing as I. I'm trying to do you a favor."

 

Emma was thrown down the steps and rolled to where she landed on her back. Maybe shouldn't have said that, but we're in too deep now. "How dare you." She heard the sinful voice growl as the queen descended the stairs, "you barge in here-"

 

"Technically I was thrown."

 

"And you say that you are here to accommodate me and to do a favor for me? Your insolence is astounding my dear." The Queen finishes as she comes to stand over her.

 

"You need me, love; wether you want to admit it or not. I know what you want, and I am the only person who can get it for you." Emma began to rise so that she was now face to face with gorgeous woman. She closed in on her so that there was little to no space between them, and to seal the deal. "What is it that you ask of me, I will do anything, my Queen."

 

The monarch stared down at the blondes lips and smirked. "Anything, hmm?" 

 

"Anything."

 

"You are to stay here for the night and we'll talk about it at dinner. But for now- Guards!" Two knights came in, one standing on each side of Emma. "Take her to the dungeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue


End file.
